Volvere
by Elisee Faberry
Summary: Quinn y Santana se conoce un fin de semana, amor a primera vista, una boda y 6 años de separación que tienen secretos y amargas realidades, podrá el amor que nació con una mirada soportar los obstáculos y tener su final feliz? GP Quinn
1. Prologo

**N/A: **este es un regalo a mi novia Sol mi Santy personal y una dedicatoria a una buena amiga Ito que me obligara a escribir esta historia hasta el fin, disfruten el fic recordándoles que no soy escritora, es mi primer fic largo y se aceptan sugerencias.

Recuerden que Glee no me pertenece y si asi fuera Quinntana seria real ya que al menos no nos dieron Faberry.

**Reencuentro**

**PROLOGO  
**  
La rubia mira a la morena dormida a su lado, mueve el mechón de cabello negro que se interpone entre su verde mirada y la belleza latina, acerca su cabeza con cuidado y le da un suave beso en su mejilla mientras su mano acaricia con cuidado la espalda, por un momento admira el contraste entre su pálida piel y la morena piel de la otra chica, la rubia se acerca y le besa la espalda su cuerpo sonriendo al sentir su aroma mezclado con el de la otra mujer, un aroma que iba más allá de un simple acto, era el aroma de 2 seres fundiéndose en uno solo, porque Quinn _la princesa de Hielo_ Fabray al fin había encontrado su otra mitad y sabía que para poder disfrutar del amor que había descubierto sin querer debía volver a casa y pelear por lo que era suyo y en un futuro compartido con su esposa.

Porque Quinn sabía que si iba con Santana ahora mismo, la joven morena no podría tener la protección que se merece en esos momentos y la rubia jamás se perdonaría que su esposa fuera humillada o lastimada; un beso en los hombros de la morena para calmar la sensación de impotencia que sentía al saber que tenía 2 opciones, irse con su esposa a New York y exponerla a cosas malas o dejarla y en el término de 1 año volver por ella de manera definitiva y formar su casa, su propio hogar.

Un abrazo desesperado por parte de una joven rubia y un balbuceo inconsciente de una latina que en sueños se aferra a su esposa rompen el corazón y quiebran su alma porque ese día alguien saldrá lastimado y Quinn Sabia que ese alguien seria su esposa.

**FlashBack**

_ _y ahora por el poder que me concede el estado de Nevada las declaro esposas y esposas...pueden besarse__ dice sonriendo el juez con disfraz de Elvis una vez terminada la ceremonia y mirando a las dos mujeres besarse como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mientras Puck graba todo y Finn mira a la otra morena amiga de su esposa con interés.

Un tiempo después ambas se separan por falta de aire y se miran, Quinn toma la mano de la ahora señora Fabray y le besa la mano con su anillo, porque si Quinn le había puesto en su dedo anular el anillo que su abuelo le regalo cuando cumplió 16 y le dio la charla sobre lo que representaba, así que para Quinn era muy importante que esa chica 2 años menor que ella tuviera su anillo en el momento en que se casaran.

__hola Señora Fabray Lopez_ _dice la rubia mirando con una enorme sonrisa a la otra mujer.

__hola señora Lopez fabray_ _dice la latina retando a la rubia con una sonrisa que hace aparecer esos hoyuelos que provocan en la rubia un deseo enorme de hacerle sonreír siempre.

**Fin del Flashback**

****  
Ahora una Quinn vestida mira a su esposa una vez más antes de irse y dejando solo una nota.

"_Volvere por ti señora Santana Lopez de fabray, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi"_


	2. 6 Años despues

**N/A: este es un regalo a mi novia Sol mi Santy personal y una dedicatoria a una buena amiga Ito que me obligara a escribir esta historia hasta el fin, disfruten el fic recordándoles que no soy escritora, es mi primer fic largo y se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Recuerden que Glee no me pertenece y si asi fuera Quinntana seria real ya que al menos no nos dieron Faberry.**

**6 Años después**

**Paris Francia**

La vistas desde su ventana eran las mejores, eso nadie podía negarlo, los techos color pizarra, la Torre Eiffel al fondo iluminada contrastando brillante a contra la negra noche de un Paris Otoñal, hacían de la ciudad del amor el peor lugar para estar ese semana, más en concreto ese día, el día en que se cumplían 6 años de casada y en el que ella Lucy Quinn Fabray debería estar en un plan romántico con su esposa celebrando 6 años de feliz matrimonio y no sola sentada en el balcón de la habitación de hotel que había sido su casa en los últimos 3 años con más compañía que una botella de Ladybank Single Malt Wisky el cual por cosas de la fortuna llego el día anterior.

Otro pequeño sorbo para quitar ese mal sabor de boca que aún no logra sacar luego de dejar a su mujer dormida en la habitación de su casa o más bien la añoranza por ese sabor que pudo degustar por solo 2 días 6 años atrás en las Vegas y que nunca más ah podido encontrar en más nadie, y es por eso que Quinn Fabray estaba sentada esa noche como muchas noches mirando a la nada y pensando en cómo hubiera sido su vida si 6 años atrás hubiera mandado a la mierda su deber y hubiera hecho lo correcto, lo verdaderamente correcto.

Otro trago y una lagrima bajando por su mejilla al recordar como la conoció, como la cautivo y como la amo justo con solo mirar esos ojos negros tan profundos, cálidos y picaros, como después pudo disfrutar su sonrisa y como, un suspiro frustrado sale de su garganta al recordar como si fuera ayer la imagen de la única mujer que ah tenido su corazón, y Quin sonrió con tristeza y amargura al cerrar los ojos y recordar una vez mas esa noche, hace 6 años atrás.

**flasback**

**6 años atrás Las Vegas viernes por la noche**

Quinn nerviosa miraba por la ventanilla las luces de la ciudad del pecado, el lugar escogido por su amigo Puck para que ella, Finn y el celebren a lo grande que al fin lograron uno de sus objetivos graduarse de sus respectivas carreras, aunque claro a ambos chicos les costó el doble graduarse con notas igual a las del promedio mientras a Quinn casi sin esfuerzo logro ser la primera de su clase y de varias promociones más, y esa fue la excusa que Puck decidió usar para convencer a la rubia, el esfuerzo y las horas dedicadas a graduarse de una de las mejores Universidades del mundo Yale.

El auto se detiene y los 3 chicos se bajan del lujoso vehículo ataviados como lo que son, hijos mimados de poderosas familias que van a una disco de lujo a beber y ver que chicas lograban conquistar para pasar la noche de sábado entre alcohol, baile y al final sexo, y es justo cuando están ya dentro y encaminándose a una mesa que la rubia distraída choca contra otro cuerpo y cuerpo que por propio reflejo sostiene para evitar caer ella o que la otra persona, caiga y es cuando alza su verde mirada que se queda enganchada a una mirada oscura y sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado mirando esos 2 pozos oscuros es que la rubia decide mirar con detalle a la otra chica entre sus brazos.

Cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta, largas pestañas, pómulos pronunciados en un rostro perfecto, labios sensuales, carnosos y besables, porque Quinn Fabray tenía unas irremediable ganas de besarle en ese momento y cuando otro cuerpo las empuja logra salir suficientemente del hechizo de esa mirada oscura para admirar un perfecto y delgado cuerpo que dejaba en claro que la dueña de él le dedicaba el suficiente tiempo al gym como para potenciar sus atributos y eso sin contare la suavidad de su piel y el embriagador aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de la otra chica, un aroma primitivo que le hace desear reclamarla como suya, un aroma a sexo, amor y el mayor placer que jamás nadie le dará.

__Gracias y disculpa __ dice en un susurro casi inaudible una sexy y ronca voz sacando a la rubia del escrutinio a la que con deleite ese cuerpo de infarto y que había provocado una creciente erección en la joven rubia.

_ _discúlpame a mí...espero no haberte hecho daño_ _dice la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa y observando a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que la otra chica lleva el uniforme de las meseras del lugar_._

__ eh...debo volver al trabajo__ la morena dice insegura y un poco tímida mirando a todos lados y por primera vez en sus 6 meses en el lugar odiando su trabajo, por lo que camina apresurada tratando de pasar al lado de la rubia, cuando siente por segunda vez una sensación de electricidad recorrer su brazo justo donde la rubia la toma para detenerla.

__espera...cuales mesas estas atendiendo?__ pregunta con ansiedad acariciando con su pulgar por encima del codo de la latina y así poder disfrutar más de la joven chica.

La joven latina sonríe halagada al saber que la otra chica busca un poco su atención y volviendo a ser ella, la San segura y perra que siempre ha sido la mira fijamente __lo siento pero creo que tengo toda mi área llena_ _dice juguetona encogiéndose de hombros y soltándose el agarre para volver al trabajo sin voltear y observar que la rubia muerde sus labios con una sonrisa y en su mente el recuerdo de un aroma.

**Fin de Flashback**

**Tiempo presente Paris**

__Quinnn?__ una adormilado voz saca a la rubia de sus recuerdos y otro trago para pasar esa noche porque Lucy Quinn Fabray abogada y Vicepresidente de Operaciones de Fabray`s Industries ah llevado por 6 años una vida de mentiras, trabajando duro para hacer sentir orgullosa a su familia, viajar por el mundo cuidando de lo que algún día será de sus hijos y sobrinos, pero de noche viviendo en soledad o la amarga sensación de serle infiel a al única mujer que la amo por quien era ella y no por lo que es su dinero o su apellido.

Y si Lucy Quinn Fabray esa noche se sentía un asco, porque de haber luchado y defendido lo que de verdad le daría sentido a su vida estaría esa noche celebrando 6 años de matrimonio con su esposa y no con la pelirroja secretaria de uno de los Gerentes de la subsidiaria de París que no significara para ella más que otro polvo más para intentar sentir.

**New York**

Santana apaga todas las luces encendidas dejadas por sus amigos antes de acostarse y se dirige hacia su habitación no sin antes pasar y revisar por ultima ve la habitación de su pequeño hijo Charlie, el cual dormía en su pequeña cama todo despatarrado y sin su mantita, San le mira sus castaños cabellos, acaricia su blanca piel y le besa la frente derramando unas lágrimas mientras toma en su mano izquierda el anillo que cuelga desde un collar y que hace 6 años fue puesto en su dedo por su esposa, una rubia que así como entro en su vida se fue de ella sin mirar atrás y dejándole un hermoso regalo que en gran parte ha aliviado su sufrimiento pero que con su mirada le recuerda a la única persona que amo y que perdió.

**N/A: espero que les haya gustado dudas, comentarios y sugerencias dejen si RW no dare fecha de actualización pero tratarde de subirlo lo mas rápido que pueda**


	3. Somebody That I Used Know

**N/A: este es un regalo a mi novia Sol mi Santy personal y una dedicatoria a una buena amiga Ito que me obligara a escribir esta historia hasta el fin, disfruten el fic recordándoles que no soy escritora, es mi primer fic largo y se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Gracias por los RW las alertas de favorito y demás, solo dire que mi mente está mal y no sé cómo vaya surgiendo esta historia, aunque tengo muy claro cómo va a terminar, por lo que les pido que tengan paciencia y si no entienden algo o ven que hago algo confuso díganmelo para ver como lo explico, por el momento habrá muchos flashback por el simple hecho de que debemos ver que paso durante esos 2 dias y también los siguientes 9 meses o más, también les pido que me disculpen si tardo porque hay días que el trabajo me cansa que solo llego a casa a dormir, esta historia se escribe en el momento y según la inspiración, pero tengo una duda, emparejar a Britt con Artie, Rory o Sam, eso se los dejo a ustedes y aquí mi actualización por sus maravillosos comentarios, y aclarar que Quinn tiene un pene y como es un FF y no necesito apegarme mucho a la realidad y si a mi imaginación es funcional aunque no se parece en nada a lo que la medicina define como intersexualidad y las características de una persona con esta condición, disfrútenlo, los titulos son de canciones que me dan ideas para el capitulo, asi que si no tienen nada que ver mi mente si les da la conexcion, espero no traumarme por las críticas y si las van a hacer que sean constructivas o denme ideas, ahora si los dejo.**

**Recuerden que Glee no me pertenece y si asi fuera Quinntana seria real ya que al menos no nos dieron Faberry.**

**Someboody That I used know**

**Paris Francia Actualidad**

_ _Búscala __ Puck insistía una vez más ante la mirada perdida de su amiga.

_ _A quien busco __ pregunta tontamente Quinn.

_ _Ya sabes a quien hablo...y antes que digas nada creo que debes ir y de una vez hacer lo que debiste en el momento en que la hiciste tu esposa_ _ agrega mirándola seriamente, sintiendo pena por el sufrimiento de su amiga.

_ En dónde? Dime donde busco a mi esposa? Dime donde mierda busco a alguien que ya no está… _ dice en un susurro y mirando con enojo a su amigo.

_ _me estas cargando no Quinn?...__ el chico deja sus cubiertos sobre el plato y la mira enojado sin saber si golpearla o lanzarla al Sena _ _te das cuenta de que esa pregunta es estúpida? Dios eres Quinn Fabray por Dios…con el dinero que tienes puedes encontrar a los malditos Pitufos y regalárselos a Britt si ella te lo pidiera_ _ mira a su amiga sonreír al pensar en su hermana menor _ _si fuiste capaz de encontrar al idiota que insulto a Becky llamándola retrasada en el Instituto hace 8 años y quien ella se negó a dar el nombre por miedo que lo que fueras a hacerle…y me dirás que ahora que tienes todos los recursos a tu mano no puedes encontrar a tu esposa? __ el moreno mira enojado a su amiga.

__No es tan sencillo Puckerman_…_ solo atina a decir sin quitar la mirada de su comida.

_ _Dime Quinn __ pone su manos sobre la de su amiga _ _Porque no pones esa energía, ese carácter y temple que todo el mundo conoce y teme para defender tu felicidad eh? Rayos aún no se si creerme lo cobarde que te vuelves cuando se trata de San __ suspira frustrado.

Y la rubia solo saca su mano y bebe un trago mirando a la barra donde observa a un chico tratando de llamar la atención de la camarera y se acuerda de ella cuando trataba de llamar la atención de San esa primera vez que la vio.

**Flashback**

**Hace 6 años, Las Vegas, viernes 11 pm**

Quinn había bebido ya su tercera cerveza, sin dejar de seguir a la joven latina que caminaba de un lado a otro del lugar, si bien desde que se habían sentado en esa mesa hace exactamente 45 minutos atrás justo dentro del área asignado al objeto de sus ansias, la cual ni una sola mirada le dirigía poniendo a la rubia cada vez más furiosa, porque no importaba que ya la hubiera llamado 3 veces para pedirle las cervezas, las cuales eran de las más caras del lugar y solo lo había hecho parea llamar su atención, cosa que no paso así porque la otra chica solo la había mirado con burla y eso la estaba enfureciendo cada vez más, ya que entre ser ignorada por la latina y casi acosada por una rubia de grandes senos Quinn estaba que golpeaba a alguien, bueno golpear a la rubia acosadora que se frotaba contra ella o besar hasta morir de asfixia a la latina que no hacía más que volverla loca.

Una vez más la latina pasaba a su lado sonriendo con autosuficiencia y Quinn perdió la poca paciencia que tenía se levantó con fuerza, hizo a un lado a la rubia sin delicadeza y tomando el brazo de la latina la hizo girar, la miro a los ojos y sin pedir permiso la beso, un beso que le supo a gloria aunque la otra chica por la sorpresa no se la respondiera y se mantuviera estática, a los pocos segundo Quinn se separa y la mira para seguidamente recibir una fuerte cachetada que le dolió en su orgullo más que el golpe mismo y Quinn solo la miro sorprendida mientras su mente viajaba a mil por hora tratando de saber que había pasado sin oír lo que la otra chica le decía .

_ _Me golpeaste?_ _ pregunta incrédula tocando su mejilla y ajena a todo solo pensando en cómo la otra chica la había golpeado.

_ _deberías dar gracias que no te enseñe el trato que se le da a las personas como tu en Lima Heights Adjacent_ _ dice muy molesta y se aleja dejando a la rubia muy confundida.

**Fin del flasback**

**Paris tiempo presente**

_ _mira no espero que lo entiendas, pero no puedo buscar a San, no después de lo que le hice_ _ Quinn susurra más para si que para el otro chico.

_ _Si me disculpas debo ir al baño_ _ puck se levanta y se aleja lo suficiente para vigilar a la rubia mientras escribe un mensaje.

**Imposible, no hará nada por buscar a San, debemos poner en marcha el plan ya. P **y espera una contestación que recibe a los pocos minutos, lo que le da la excusa perfecta para volver a la mesa.

_ _Ey Quinn que te parece volver a casa para Halloween? __ dice emocionado comiendo y haciendo como si nada de la conversación anterior hubiera pasado lo que sorprende a la rubia _ _ya sabes la fiesta de máscaras de Britt_ _

_ _no se Puckerman … no se_ _ dice sin muchas ganas.

**New York**

En un edificio de Tribeca una rubia accede a un Loft cargada con 2 bolsas, una llena de comida y la otra con juguetes, sonriente por el hecho de pasar la tarde con su sobrino, una vez el ascensor se detiene como puede se encamina hasta la puerta y toca con la punta de su zapato, porque como iba era imposible que usara su llave para entrar; 5 minutos después y sin señales de que le fueran a abrir patea más fuerte la puerta esperando que así lograran oír su llamado a pesar de las risas y ruidos que se escuchaban dentro del departamento al que iba, luego de 5 minutos más le da otra patada pero esperando esta vez mucho más fuerte que las 2 anteriores y ahora si provocando que los ruidos cesaran y la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una latina confundida.

__Per Britt que rayos haces tocando la puerta?_ _ pregunta dejándola pasar y observando el puchero que tenían sus labios y las lágrimas en sus ojos.

_ _Sanny llevo 15 minutos esperando que me abrieran_…_ dice a punto de llorar cuando escuchan un grito que llama la atención de ambas.

_ _TIA BRITT QUE ME TRAJISTE?__ dice una voz de niño muy emocionado y corriendo a lanzarse a los brazos de su tia pero aferrándose a sus piernas al ver que no podría abrazarla _ _porfis que me trajisteeeeeeeee __

_ Charlie cariño al menos saluda primero a tu tía _ Santana regaña con una sonrisa a su hijo, el cual parece un pequeño mono aferrado a las piernas de su tía _ _esto es tu culpa y el de los demás por mimarlo así eh_ _ mira a la rubia de ojos azules y mirada limpia.

_ _Pero Sanny es mi sobrino si no lo mimo quien lo hara? Quinn?__ dice con toda la intención del mundo y arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada triste de su cuñada.

_ _Dame aca esas bolsas…y tu pequeño ve con tu tía a lavarte las manos mientras preparo esto para comer… y toquen la puerta de Rachel…Britt no quiero que mi hijo vea nada de lo que hagan Finn y Rae en su habitación me oyes?_ le _dice a Britt mientras toma la bolsa con la comida de los 5 y encaminándose a la cocina.

_ _A propósito Sanny ya tengo tu vestido y tu mascara para mi fiesta de noche de brujas y no acepto un no por respuesta ehhhhh __ dice con una sonrisa antes de seguir al pequeño Charlie que toca la puerta de la habitación de su tia Rachel con insistencia y dejando a una estupefacta Santana en la entrada de la cocina pensando en que al fin en esa fiesta se encontrara con Quinn**.**


	4. How To Save A Life

**N/A: este es un regalo a mi novia Sol mi Santy personal y una dedicatoria a una buena amiga Ito que me obligara a escribir esta historia hasta el fin, disfruten el fic recordándoles que no soy escritora, es mi primer fic largo y se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Quiero decirles que si por el momento estoy actualizando así de rápido quiero decirles que habrá días en que no lo haga, solo ténganme, si tienen dudas pónganlas por escrito en los rw, así trato de responderlas en los caps, y si espero poco a poco ir haciéndoles ver que paso entre ellas, solo les pido que recuerden el carácter de ambas, ya que las dos son celosas, fuertes, en definitiva hembras alfas que piensan que lo suyo es suyo y de nadie más, ambas por ser cabezas calientes pueden dejarse influenciar por hechos malinterpretados, celos y palabras venenosas, además que de orgullo ambas poseen de sobra (spoilers eh), espero con este caps arrojar un poco de luz o de cumplir las expectativas de los anteriores capítulos, sin mas me voy a dormir que me toca el turno nocturno y solo eh dormido 4 horas porque esta historia no me deja tener paz, besitos y este Fic también pasa a ser para ustedes que me leen, me siguen y dejan sus opiniones, y perdon si las palabras escritas las confunden, en mi mente tienen sentido y no se si logro darselo cuando lo escribo.**

**Recuerden que Glee no me pertenece y si asi fuera Quinntana seria real ya que al menos no nos dieron Faberry.**

**How To Save A Life**

**Flashback**

**Las vegas hace 6 años atrás, sábado 4:30 am**

Una joven latina sale por la puerta de atrás del local, acomoda mejor su cartera y sube el cuello de su abrigo, si bien aún era inicio de otoño era una noche fría, se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y tomo la misma ruta de todos los días, cuando un cuerpo se interpone entre ella y su camino, al alzar la mirada lentamente su corazón se acelera cuando divisa una sonrisa familiar y al llegar a sus ojos el verde vuelve a atraparla y sin poder evitarlo sonríe de una manera tan natural que esta hizo que sus ojos brillaran de felicidad.

_ _Hola…perdón por acosarte…pero quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta noche_ _ dice la rubia con una voz de felicidad y emoción al ver la reacción de la latina cuando vio que era ella quien la había detenido, lo que le daba un poco de esperanzas.

_ _no hay problema_ _ le responde con una sonrisa y trata de esquivarla pero al ver que la rubia vuelve a interponerse en su camino una suave sonrisa se escapa de sus labios _ _y seguiremos con este juego? __ le pregunta enmarcando una ceja y mirando coqueta a la rubia, la cual se sonroja por el comentario.

_ _tengo hambre…por lo que me pregunto si tú también lo tendrás y aceptas una invitación __ hace la invitación con seguridad externa y por dentro rogándole a todos los santos que la chica diga que sí y le dé la oportunidad de conocerla mejor__ y no yo no juego…al menos no contigo_ _aclara respondiendo a la pregunta de la morena.

_ _okey un desayuno por comportarte como un pésimo cliente __ acepta pensando que un desayuno no hará daño y quien sabe, tal vez al ver cómo se comporta la otra chica podrá así darse cuenta de que no es nadie especial, pero lo que Santana no sabía hasta mucho tiempo después es que el haber aceptado ese desayuno había sido la peor y mejor decisión de su vida, ya que la rubia la llevo a el mismo lugar al que San iba cuando desayunaba fuera de casa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para la rubia pidió papas a las que roció con Kétchup pido una orden con doble beicon y jugo de naranja como para saciarle la sed a una familia de 5, una ensalada de fruta, salchicha y huevos, lo que provoca más interés en la latina al conocer el enorme apetito de su acompañante y el magnífico cuerpo que poseía, San para ella pidió wafles, huevos revueltos y café.

_ _y rubia me dirás cómo te llamas eres de esos acosadores silenciosos y anónimos?_ _ le pregunta juguetona mientras toma un sorbo de su café y observa como la rubia se atraganta con la papa.

_ _Quinn Fabray_ _ dice sin aliento y sintiendo aun la papa en su garganta atorada.

_ _no sé si decir un placer Quinn Fabray o no? Mi nombre es Santana Lopez_ _ y ambas vuelven a mirarse perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra y tratando de descubrir que era eso que sentían por la otra y cuando al fin una de las 2 tomo la valentía de romper ese silencio perturbador, cada una sintió la necesidad de desnudar su alma a la otra.

**Fin del Falsback**

**New York presente**

Santana miraba a su familia pensativa a su hijo, la luz de su vida, a su cuñada la mujer que la había apoyado cuando su esposa había decidido vivir ante el mundo como si no tuviera un compromiso alguno, su mejor amiga Rachel que la había apoyado y hace casi 6 años le dio cobijo cuando decidió trasladarse a NY y jamás dejo que decayera, esa amiga que la insto a entrar a esas clases de extensiones en NYADA y acepto un trabajo en una cafetería de reputación media en un barrio de clase media para apoyarla con los futuros gastos de su embarazo, esa chica que muchas veces cuido a su pequeño cuando debía cubrir turnos doble porque era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar la idea de Britt de ir ante Quinn y reclamar su derecho como esposa o el de su hijo que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a vivir como todo un Fabray, otro suspiro y un volver a juguetear con la comida mientras pensaba en como la chica que esa madrugada hace 6 años atrás la había encantado, la había seducido y enamorado más, la única persona que Santana Lopez había considerado digna de tomar su virginidad, aun a pesar de llevar solo 12 horas de conocerla muy por encima de los chicos del Instituto que solían pavonearse de haber obtenido algo que jamás había sido cierto pero que ella jamás desmintió por el simple hecho de que una mala reputación es más importante que no tener nada, además de que esta el hecho de que hay muchas formas de complacer a un hombre sin necesidad de entregarle su virginidad.

La sonrisa del pequeño saca a San de sus pensamientos, observa como es una mescla perfecta de ambas, con su cabello entre marrón y negro, tan lacio como el de Quinn, la nariz de San, sus pómulos, la sonrisa de Quinn, aunque viéndolo bien, tenía los labios de Quinn y su sonrisa, porque de ella heredo esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, el carácter de ambas, y era con ese carácter que la latina se sentía confusa, porque a veces podía dar la mirada más dulce y tierna como Quinn en los 2 primeros meses de su boda y mirarla tan fríamente cuando se enojaba como esa última vez que vio a Quinn, y si Charles Lucas Lopez era en carácter la copia más fiel de Quinn y fue este reconocimiento lo que llevo a Santana a hablar por primera vez en toda la noche.

_ _Si ire a la fiesta, ero bajo mis términos y Quinn Fabray va a pagar por todos estos años lejos de su hijo, por sus infidelidades y su trato_ _ dice con voz dura, mirando seriamente a sus amigas y muy consciente de que ya no era la chica de 19 años que cayó ante el encanto de una rubia, que se llevó más que su virginidad y su corazón, esta vez estaban en igualdad de condiciones porque Santana tenía una deuda que cobrar y seria Snixx quien la cobrara por ella, y esta vez será Quinn la que termine llorando, porque ni toda la fortuna Fabray evitara que Santana Lopez despliegue todo ese arsenal que aprendió durante 6 años para sobrevivir y escalar hasta convertirse en la mejor y más cotizada productora musical y cantautora del momento sin vender su cuerpo; ya no eran Quinn la joven heredera y Santana la pobre mesera, esta vez serian Quinn y Santana y para desgracia de Quinn la balanza esta vez estaba un poco más a su favor, porque no era solo Quinn la que poseía dinero, sino que ella también tenía con que luchar si la rubia intentaba quitarle a su hijo, y con Dios de testigo primero caería la rubia antes que ella.


	5. Toxic

**N/A: este es un regalo a mi novia Sol mi Santy personal y una dedicatoria a una buena amiga Ito que me obligara a escribir esta historia hasta el fin, disfruten el fic recordándoles que no soy escritora, es mi primer fic largo y se aceptan sugerencias.**

**También quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza y espero que este cap les sea de su agrado, agradecer a los rw y los favoritos y poco a poco iremos descubriendo que paso para que Quinn se alejara de San, disfrútenlo y recuerden que si ven algo que deba ser criticado, las criticas contructivas son bienvenidas y las que no aportan nada mejor se las guarden, mi twitter es elanoor_tebenet, con el arroba por delante ya que no se porque no me dejo ponerlo, y ahora si los dejo con el cap eh.**

**Ni Glee y menos sus personajes me pertenecen porque de ser así ya Quinn estaría casada o con Rachel o con San jajajaja**

**Toxic**

**Paris 2 dias antes de la fiesta de Mascaras**

Un Daimler negro brillante se estacione frente a un edificio moderno y muy bien ubicado dentro de La Défense, el seguridad del edificio se acerca y abre la puerta tomando la mano de la persona que está dentro, la cual sale enfundada en unos Louboutin negros y de la manera más perfecta y sexi en que una mujer puede salir de un auto y dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta cuando descubren que detrás de esas perfectas piernas hay un cuerpo perfecto enfundado en un traje sastre negro con pequeñas rayas grises de 3 piezas y una camisa gris, hecho a la medida por el mejor sastre inglés y que hacía que la mujer que lo portara impusiera respeto, claro sin contar esa mirada cambiante entre verde y miel demasiado fría que solía llevar como una barrera contra el mundo.

El edificio Fabray&Wilde y las personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo observaban embelesados a Quinn Fabray entrar como si el mundo debiera arrodillarse ante ella, el sonido de sus pisadas, el caminar seguro y el leve contoneo de piernas de Quinn Fabray provocaba que los mares de gente se apartaran cual súbditos dándole paso a una reina, y Quinn Fabray sonreía por dentro sin mirar más allá que hacia donde se dirigía, el ascensor que la llevaría al piso 23, donde dentro de 30 minutos se daría una importante reunión entre los principales directivos de las Industria Fabray en Francia y el dueño y señor de todo Russel Fabray sr., su hijo y su nieta.

**New York a la misma hora**

Santana López se encuentra medio acostada en un sofá de 3 plazas, en su estudio de grabación, sus piernas están sobre la otra persona sentada en el sofá, ambas con libretas y lápices tratando de componer, una guitarra recostada del lado de la chica rubia, un vaso de jugo de Naranja helado en el lado de San, Danny trataba de escribir apoyada en las piernas de San y respirando frustrada cuando la morena movía sus piernas, pero aun así ambas con 0 ideas para continuar o mejorar la letra de la canción que intentaban escribir en coautoría para el segundo álbum de Danny y su banda, por lo que ambas estaban desquiciadas, así que Danny para aliviar el silencio frustrante decidió que deberían distraerse y como amante ferviente de las botas y admirando siempre algunas de las que San solía usar y más en concreto aquellas negras al tobillo, una perfecta armonía entre el cuero y el raso con unos pequeños cordones entrelazados a sus costados, simples, elegantes y llamativos.

_**Sabes…siempre me pregunte donde compraste estas botas? Están geniales **_ la rubia las mira y sonríe, mientras San sin poder evitarlo recuerda ese dia hace 6 años atrás.

_ **Me la regalo la otra mama de Charlie** **cuando intentaba conquistarme**_, dice sombríamente sin mirar a su amiga, la cual le besa la rodilla y frota sus piernas.

_ **Quieres hablar de eso? O tal vez escribirlo?...ya sabes…** _ le dedica esa sonrisa que se ganó al mundo y San solo suspira pensando porque Quinn debe seguir adueñándose de su vida y lo peor ella se lo permite.

_ **No hare una canción sobre como mi esposa me sedujo comprándome estas botas** _ las mueve y mira a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara _ **y menos te dire lo buena que soy en la cama que hizo que Quinn me llenara de regalos**_ vuelve a sonreír al ver la cara de asombro de su amiga.

_ **No pediré los detalles escabrosos porque soy capaz de buscarla y golpearla por imbécil** _ dice entre celosa y excitada al pensar en Santana en la cama y la morena se pierde en sus recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

**Las Vegas hace 6 años, sábado 10 de la mañana**

Santana despierta sintiendo otro cuerpo en su cama, o eso piensa ella, y mientras la bruma del sueño la mantiene cautiva la morena tiene pavor a abrir los ojos porque de pronto recordó las horas antes de quedarse dormida y un estremecimiento de placer recorre su cuerpo y aspira el aroma de la otra chica que comparte su cama, recuerda como la acompaño hasta la puerta, como un simple roce de labios se convirtió en besos hambrientos y le hizo descubrir el secreto que la rubia no le había dicho, y es ante este recuerdo que Santana sonríe y siente mojarse otra vez, Dios la morena daba gracias a Dios por hacer que semejante mujer tuviera un pene, y Santo Cristo como sabia usarlo.

_ **No me digas que es mi amigo el que al final te cautivo?** _ una voz ronca y medio adormilada habla justo en el momento en que San muerde su labio para evitar soltar un gemido de placer al recordar esa hora llena de placer que la rubia le dio.

_ **Solo digamos que LionQuinn es un buen argumento a tu favor** _ gira su cabeza y la apoya en el hombro para ver a la rubia y ambas se pierden en la mirada de la otra al reconocer que las 2 tienen las mismas ganas y necesidades.

_ **LionQuinn?** _ la rubia sonríe con suficiencia mientras arquea una ceja y la morena siente morir por semejante acto tan sexy.

_**Si, eso es lo que es un león…porque tu Fabray no eres la gran cosa sin esto** _ acaricia el miembro de Quinn recientemente bautizado como LionQuinn _**sin tu amiguito dudo que fueras tan buena eh… **_ termina de decir sonriente al ver a su amante retorcerse de placer, por lo que además de estimularla la latina empieza a besar, lamer y chupar el cuello de la rubia, usando su lengua y labios para hacer que Quinn se retuerce de placer.

_ **mujerrrrr…me…maa…tas** _ jadea la rubia al sentir la mano de San masturbarla y sus labios y lengua jugar en su cuello y hombros, haciendo que Quinn apriete las sabanas y se retuerza de placer, suelta un gruñido cuando San baja hasta sus pequeños pecho y juguetea con sus pezones de manera alterna, hasta que toma uno de ellos en su boca y empieza a chuparlo sintiendo como la otra mujer tiembla entre sus manos…bueno en sus manos lo que tiene es a su Lion y Santana sonriendo perversa aprieta y mueve más rápido su mano provocando que la rubia se corra sin poderlo evitar.

_ **Dime si no soy buena eh?** _ pregunta Santana con una sonrisa limpiando los restos de semen del cuerpo de Quinn.

_ **Maldición si no supiera que hace unas horas eras virgen…juraría que tienes un largo recorrido sexual eh _ ** dice aun agitada Quinn y Santana de pronto se pone seria por lo que se levanta luego de darle un corto beso y se encamina al baño.

_** ser virgen o no, no significa que una no sepa darle placer a un hombre o mujer ** _ dice secamente la latina, cerrando la puerta para lavar su vergüenza y su pasado y preguntándose si el motivo por el que la rubia se fijó en ella es el mismo motivo por el que la mayoría siempre lo hizo, su cuerpo, una vez dentro de la ducha sin poderlo evitar empezó a llorar más fuerte cuando unos brazos cálidos la abrazaron y cobijaron en su pecho, mientras era consolada con suaves caricias.

_ **No se cuan duro fue tu vida…no sé cómo lograste mantenerte virgen aun…solo sé que gracias por dejarme ser a quien le diste esto que más nadie logro tomar…y sé que parecerá loco y demente pero te amo desde que me perdí en tu mirada y te entregue mi alma cuando tú me entregaste tu virginidad**_ la rubia la mira sonriente y de manera tierna** _ ahora no sé qué hacer luego de esto porque jamas ame a nadie y eres la primera a la que se lo digo y por lo que lo siento…si dejas de estar triste y de pensar en el pasado juro que saldremos de esta ducha y nos iremos de compras y prometo comprarte lo que gustes si a cambio me regalas una sonrisa como pago eh…**_ termina de decir mirándola y deseando que acepte.

_ **tu si sabes cómo conquistar una chica Fabray**_ dice sarcástica la latina y suspira pensando en lo tierna y torpe que se ve Quinn en esos momentos y vuelve a acurrucarse en sus brazos viendo la posibilidad de comprarse esas botas negras que tanto le ha costado conseguir _**lo que yo quiera?.**

_**aja ** _ responde la rubia y pensando en el lugar correcto para llevarla y de paso cumplir otro objetivo más de manera tal que San se dé cuenta _**quieres conocer mi habitación y de paso hacer el amor ahí?** _ dice de manera casual y San se ríe al pensar en esta hermosa rubia era una rompecorazones no por su manera de seducir mujeres, porque estas eran nulas, sino por su belleza y forma rara de ser que la hacían cautivante.

_**Okey vayamos de compras primero…porque luego de dejarte satisfecha te entra el sueño y ya son la 1 de la tarde eh…**_ apunta sacándolas de la ducha y caminando por delante de una medio excitada Quinn y pensando en que ser la aventura del fin de semana al menos debía dejarle algo lindo y duradero no?.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_**Sabes no conozco a esa tal Quinn en persona…y aunque es hermosa, sexy y la joven empresaria más exitosa del momento la tipa es una imbécil y una estúpida** _ Danny habla con rencor y celos al ver como San sonríe con su mirada perdida _**Sabes que es estúpido estar enamorada de alguien que solo te tuvo como una aventura y es tan…arggg San la mujer te abandono con un hijo** _ la joven enojada se levanta al ver que su amiga y amor iba a empezar a defender a la otra.

_** no sé qué paso y si tal vez es estúpido…pero ella es…era diferente y no sé qué paso para que Quinn…mi Quinn cambiara mientras estuvo alejada de mi**_ San trata de no llorar y Danny se promete que algún día le dará un buen golpe a esa perfecta nariz en nombre San.

_ **entonces vamos a seguir trabajando o discutiendo por alguien que no esta?** _ mira a San y esta suspira retomando ambas el trabajo de componer, sin dejar una de pensar en lo dulce que fue su corto matrimonio y la otra mirando con dolor a su amiga.

**Paris 3 horas después de la reunión**

Quinn estaba mirando por la ventana de su oficina, perdida entre el paisaje y los recuerdos, el reflejo deja entrever una mirada triste y llena de amargura, cierra los ojos y suspira pesadamente recordando aun el olor de San en los diferentes momentos, cuando despertaba, luego de ducharse, sudada luego de hacer ejercicios, sudando mientras hacían el amor, cuando cocinaba, su aroma mesclado con su perfume; suelta el aire y trata de calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y esas ganas que hacían de su estómago un hoyo negro cada vez que deseaba buscar a San y vivir felices a pesar del engaño de la chica que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la otra presencia que estaba en su despacho hasta que la voz ronca y el acento irlandés de su abuelo la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

_ **siempre me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor mantenerse al margen de tu relación y haber dejado que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar** _ el hombre de ojos azules muy parecidos a Britt la miran con compasión y tristeza provocando que la altiva rubia se ponga su máscara de frialdad que la acompañan más de 6 años.

_ **No veo a que viene esas palabras…pero según recuerdo hace 6 años te mantuviste callado y dejaste que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio y te mantenías sentado en tu trono mirándome con decepción por lo que había escogido o mejor dicho a quien había escogido para vivir mi vida**_ se sienta en su silla, toma su abrecartas y le mantiene la mirada fijamente.

_**de mis 2 hijos y mis 7 nietos…tu Quinn eres la única que heredo de manera perfecta el carácter y la presencia de tu abuela y yo **_ el viejo golpea el suelo con su bastón _**testaruda, inteligente, orgullosa, sagaz y una estúpida enamorada, además de rencorosa y demasiado celosa…aunque eso de los celos lo sacaste de tu abuela, sé que me ama aunque finja odiarme y también heredaste de ella el sacar conclusiones rápidas y creo que ambos sabemos cómo es Lucille no?** _ ambos se miran y sonríen al estar de acuerdo de que podrían pasar el día hablando sobre el carácter de Lucille Fabray.

_ **también me han llamado fría, perra calculadora, hija del mal, y egocéntrica, eso lo saque de ti y una innata capacidad para no tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás** _ dice con orgullo la rubia.

_** El punto es que vas a venir a la fiesta de Britt, vas a socializar y si se te presenta la oportunidad no la desperdicies e intenta arreglar tu vida empezando por abrir tu mente, dejar los celos y oír a la otra persona…el avión sale dentro de 4 horas, trata de no llegar tarde**_ termina de decir levantándose y saliendo mientras envía un mensaje con la palabra hecho y sonriendo al imaginar la cara de su esposa cuando se de cuenta de lo que puede ocurrir si Quinn decide oír a su corazón y no a su familia por primera vez en su vida.

**N/A 2: para el abuelo Fabray pienso en Donald Sutherland y para la abuela Fabray en Meryl Streep en el diablo viste a la moda, así de mala, necesito a alguien que sepa hacer videos par que tengo planeado para esta historia y por ultimo, preguntarles si hay algún grupo Quinntana/Pezberry/Brittana en Face, y si no cuantas se animan a pertenecer a alguno?**


End file.
